Mewtwo's Daughters
by Lonely Moon Wolf
Summary: P/Sm Xover. Serena and her sister Usagi are found by mewtwo when they were 3. when they were 6, serena got taken away and put up a mask to save her friends and family.Usagi/ Gary Serena/Ash.
1. Default Chapter

WolfieMoon: hey everybody. I just got a great idea. I have just got through watching the first Pokemon movie when an idea hit me. I remember a while back I also saw the second mewtwo movie. It was weird but the first thing that came to my mind was Usagi. So I began to type right after the movie. Knowing me, if I don't write it down somewhere, I will forget it. But this is going to be a great story. I hope. I do not own Pokemon or Sailor moon but I do own this plot, my original characters, and my hairbrush. Don't ask. I will, sadly, not have any helpers in this story.  
  
*******^^^********* The rain was pouring lightly over the trees on this deserted mountaintop. The sky was dark, yet that didn't stop Mewtwo from his daily walk. It had been around half a year since Giovanni had threatened the way he and his cloned Pokemon friends lived. By now, the way they used to live was restored. All of a sudden, Mewtwo heard a strange cry. He followed the cry until he came to a hollowed out tree. He peeked inside to find two girls, both around the age of 3, huddled together, crying. One girl had long honey gold blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes while the other one had strawberry blond hair and stormy gray eyes. They did not sense Mewtwo and soon fell asleep from the exertion of crying. Mewtwo did not know what to think of these, human children, in the tree. Where were their parents? He could not guess that their parents had left them there to die. They were different from the rest of the people in the village, for they had special powers and the villagers thought it to be witchcraft. They sent the two sisters to die on that island, hoping to be rid of the 'evil'. Carefully, Mewtwo used his psychic abilities and carried them both, still asleep, to his castle. He provided special beds just for them, and sat to wait for when they woke. While he waited, he was kept company by pikachu and meowth. About three hours later, when it had stopped raining and the sun shone through the windows in the castle, he heard the two girls wake. He went to their room and walked up to them slowly. With his telepathic powers, he spoke to them. " Why are you here, little humans?" The one with blue eyes spoke up first. "Our mommy and daddy don't love us anymore so they brought us here to die." Mewtwo was shocked! How could humans, parents nonetheless, leave their own offspring to die? " What are your names, little ones?" This time, the girl with gray eyes spoke up. "My name is Usagi and this is my sister, Serena. Who are you?" "I am Mewtwo." "Mr. Mewtwo, if it isn't too much trouble, can we stay with you please?" Both girls' eyes shone with hope. Maybe he would be their salvation. Mewtwo was taken aback by this. But once he saw the hope in their eyes, he could not say no. He sighed, defeated by these humans. " Of course. And from now on, don't call me Mr. Mewtwo. Mewtwo is just fine." They smiled and said thank you. That day, they met most of the Pokemon and over the course of the next year, had learned to speak and talk to the Pokemon. They only called Mewtwo by his name for the first few days, and then changed it to papa. They had become graceful, being that they ran with the rapidashes, swam with the vaporeons, and flew on the backs of pigeotto. Mewtwo grew extremely fond of them, as if they were his own daughters and he also let their powers grow freely. All the Pokemon treated them like princesses. And they had the sweetest singing voices ever heard. Their teacher was jigglypuff, though for some reason, they did not fall asleep when their sensei sang. Soon, it had come around to their 6th birthday. This birthday however would be different. It would change the lives of Usagi and Serena. Explorers had landed on the shore near the castle and were exploring the land. Usagi and Serena were playing hide and seek. Serena caught a glimpse of the explorers and, naturally, was curious about these newcomers to the mountaintop. The female explorer had long purple hair and blue eyes. The male explorer had brown hair and brown eyes. They spotted Serena and walked to her, concerned for the child's welfare. Serena knew not to say anything about the Pokemon on the island, for they were taught that if a human found out about them, then the peace and calm would vanish and be replaced by chaos. The female explorer, known as Ilene, spoke to the girl. " Hello. What's your name?" "Serena." "Where are your parents?" " They died." She lied. She had to. It was the only way to protect her family and friends. Ilene felt sorry for this little girl, so she decided to take her in. Meanwhile, Usagi was searching for Serena, as well as the other Pokemon who were in on the game. They didn't know that at that moment, Serena was being loaded onto the boat that traveled to the island mountaintop and away from her sister, her papa, and her friends. Mewtwo did not find out about this until the humans were out of his range. " PAPA!" in ran Usagi. " I can't find Sere-chan anywhere. Do you know where she's at?" " She has been.taken away." "By who?" asked the little girl, tears already surfacing. " Human explorers." " No.NO!!!!" She screamed, running to her room and slamming the door. She had lost her sister. Her sister was being taken to a place where they had not even heard of Pokemon. Over time, Serena found it useful not to show her true self. Not to anyone. Soon, she met Luna, then her scouts. She made it to where time sped up. Only that part of the world was affected. That was a trick her papa showed her. She had finished beating chaos. She just wished that her papa and sister were here to see it.  
  
*********^^^****** WolfieMoon: ok that's the first chapter. By the way, I'm putting all my other storied on hold because frankly I want to see where this one goes. I don't even have an idea as to what this story will be like so I read as I type. Hope ya like it! 


	2. I'm Back

WolfieMoon: ok here is the thing. I got reviews about the pairing and about the spacing. For some reason, my computer counts single spaces as nothing. So I have to double space from now on to make it like a single space. Its weird and I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Also about the pairings, the ages are going to change a bit due to a few twists in the plot. You have to keep in mind though that Serena and Usagi were 3 when mewtwo found them, making ash 7 years their elder. But I will fix that in this chapter. And I still have no cute helpers. Instead, I'm stuck with team rocket. -.-' Lucky me.  
  
Meowth: HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TA MEAN?  
  
James: Yes, I say we are good helpers.  
  
Jesse: You are the lucky one to have team rocket by your side. As for you readers, Prepare for trouble.  
  
James: And make it double  
  
WolfieMoon: Please, no motto.  
  
Jesse and James: ok  
  
********^^^******  
  
AGES:  
  
Inners: 15  
  
Serena: 14  
  
Outers except Hotaru: 18  
  
Hotaru: 12  
  
Setsuna: ..old.very old.  
  
Ash: 16  
  
Gary: 16  
  
Usagi: 14  
  
*^* You will see why*^*  
  
*****^^^******  
  
It was raining steadily but not enough to call it pouring. The people on the sidewalks hurried to get to shelter except for one girl. Oh how she enjoyed the rain. It reminded her of the one time when she and her sister had been found by papa. She smiled to herself at the thought of her family, her true family. She wondered how they were doing, but soon shut the thought out of her head as she arrived to the Cherry Hill Temple. She quietly walked up the steps and suddenly heard voices. She quietly approached Rei's bedroom to hear them talking in hushed voices. She could still hear them though. One thing caught her attention though.  
  
" When will the brat get here? I need a good punching bag about now!"  
  
' AMARA?! How could she?'  
  
" I don't know but I hope it's soon. We need the crystal after all."  
  
'Hotaru? NO!'  
  
" Hmph, that wench is probably out getting ice cream or something."  
  
' Mamo-chan?'  
  
" Hai. Not like she needs it though, huh koi?"  
  
' Mina? Why are they doing this?'  
  
She heard laughing from all the girls. She lowered her head as rain soon mixed with tears. Suddenly a red beam shot out of her pocket. ( A/N pocket! Pokemon = pocket monsters! ) Suddenly standing beside her was a green 'monster'. It looked like a praying mantis and looked to be about 4' 11". It seemed to hug her when it saw her crying.  
  
" Scy Scy? Scyther Scy?" (Translation: Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing Scyther." She took a red and white ball from her pocket, and in another red beam, Scyther was gone. By this time she was soaked. She entered the room.  
  
" Serena. About time you showed up," said Ami with a fake smile. Serena frowned at them and took the locket from her bow. She looked at it then threw it at Rei, hitting her right in her nose. Before she threw it though, she drained it of all its energy. She then walked out without a word, leaving a gaping sailor team behind her. She didn't return to her 'home' but instead went to the Crown Arcade. She sat down in a booth and began to cry again. She didn't know that a girl with long strawberry blond hair in a braid was watching her with eyes to match the clouds outside. Slowly, the girl crept up to the crying girl and sat down across from her. She waited for five minutes.  
  
" Sere-chan? Why are you crying?"  
  
Serena gasped and looked up to find her sister's gray eyes meeting her crystalline blue ones.  
  
"Usa-chan? Is that really you?" New tears had sprung to her eyes, yet these were not filled with sorrow but with happiness.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Usagi had been watching her sister for quite a while now, with the help of her Pokemon.  
  
" I'm back Serena!"  
  
*******^^^********  
  
WolfieMoon: Hey sorry it's so short but I wanted to get this chapter up before I leave for my dad's. He is not fortunate enough to have a computer.  
  
Jesse: We could steal one for him.  
  
James: Yeah. We could also get him a scanner.  
  
Meowth: And a CD Burner!  
  
WolfieMoon:: Uh, No thanks! 


	3. The Watery Pokemon

WolfieMoon: Well I'm back with another chapter. Want to know what time it is? Well it is currently 1:36 am and I am not tired. I had lots of coffee. Don't ask. I will make this chapter longer than the rest because me no sleepy!  
  
James: zzzz  
  
Jesse: *snore*  
  
Meowth: purr  
  
WolfieMoon: well it seem me only one up. Lalalalalalaa  
  
********^^^******** "I'm back!" said Usagi, her gray eyes cheerful and carefree. Serena just stared at her sister. She couldn't believe that after so long, she saw her sister. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
" Oh don't cry ya baby!"  
  
" I'm not a baby!" She sprung up and hugged her sister from across the table. She caused many people to stare. Usagi smiled warmly as her sister hugged her.  
  
" Now I see that. C'mon. I'm here to take you back home."  
  
Serena's eyes glistened over with pure happiness.  
  
" Sure, but there is something I must do before I leave."  
  
Usagi nodded in understanding. "I'll come with you then."  
  
The two headed towards the Cherry Hill Temple. Luckily for the two sisters, the senshi were still there as was Darien. Seeing as how the two sisters looked almost exactly alike, Usagi and Serena decided to have fun. Serena took on a childish look while as Usagi took on a more deadly look. They had decided to play a joke on the senshi. They were going to pretend that after they had betrayed her, she had split in two and now had control over youmas. Though they were going to use Pokemon instead of youmas. Serena came up the steps, skipping like an innocent child. She laughed and she smiled, as if nothing had ever gone wrong in her life. The senshi stared at her in confusion. Then Usagi came up the steps in a graceful and elegant manner. She seemed to see into the darkest of places. The senshi gasped at what they saw. TWO MEATBALL HEADS?! The two people who had just arrived turned their heads simultaneously to the group of people. They slowly approached them. " Serena? What happened to you?" asked Mina in a curious voice.  
  
" Why would you care, Venus?" said Usagi in a cold voice.  
  
Mina winced at the sound of her voice but then straightened up and, with a smirk, said "I don't care but we don't want two pathetic excuses for a princess in the same existence."  
  
Serena pouted. "But I thought that you would say goodbye to me before I left."  
  
This time, Trista spoke up. "Left for where?"  
  
Usagi and Serena looked to each other and smirked. "We are going to go to a place where youmas roam free. After you betrayed me, I split into two halves. One as a child and one as a woman. We can now control youmas. Wanna see?" said Serena in a happy voice. Before they even had time to answer, both Usagi and Serena pulled out a pokeball. A red light escaped from both of the sphere objects and began to materialize. Usagi's 'monster' was in the shape of a dragon. Though this dragon didn't look very fierce, it towered over all the senshi. It glared at them all with a look of pure rage. Its small sea green wings were folded at its back and it was a light orange color. At the same time, Serena's 'monster' had materialized. This, too, was in the style of a dragon. This dragon looked fiercer than the other one. Its wings seemed to be three times the size of its friends and its claws looked razor sharp. They also noticed that at the end of its tail was a flame. Its mouth was in a snarl and its dark blue eyes held a fire in them.  
  
Serena and Usagi stood beside these dragons and put a hand on each dragon to hold them from attacking. Rei and Ami stepped forward.  
  
"You dare to challenge me to a fire battle? Hah! You are ignorant aren't you?" said Rei, a sneer on her wicked features.  
  
"My element is ice and ice shall put out your fire dragon Serena!" Ami said, total confidence in her element.  
  
"MARS FIRE STORM!" "MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!"  
  
Fire and water headed towards the two fire dragons.  
  
"Dragonite, use your Ice beam!" "Charizard, fire spin now! After that, tackle!"  
  
Dragonite's ice beam collided with Mars' fire and froze it in the air while Charizard's fire spin met Mercury's water and created steam. Afterwards, Charizard flew towards Ami and hit her violently, causing her to go flying into the temple and become unconscious. Serena and Usagi burst out laughing.  
  
"Usagi! This is too much fun!"  
  
"Imouto-chan! Pain isn't fun, but revenge is."  
  
This caused Serena and Usagi to laugh more. Serena started to glow a light blue suddenly. Ami's pendant also glowed in tune with Serena and a monster appeared out of her. It was in the shape of a sea lion but was pure white and had a horn on top. Serena took an empty pokeball and threw it at the Dewgong. It wiggled and wobbled and then it stopped. The poke ball flew back into Serena's hand. As the senshi went to help Ami, Serena and Usagi climbed onto the backs of the dragons and flew off to their home.  
  
***********^^^********  
  
WolfieMoon: zzzz  
  
James:::pokes WolfieMoon::  
  
WolfieMoon: No! Pika.give back peanut butter  
  
Team rocket laughs. 


	4. Returning

WolfieMoon: hey everyone....::dodges any harmful objects then peeks her head up:sorry....its just my mom has been on day shift so when I do get the chance to get on... its only for a few minutes. I used to be able to stay up all night and stuff writing...but now I can't.  
  
Jesse: ::glares:: you lie!  
  
WolfieMoon: no I don't  
  
James: ::glowers:: yes you lie  
  
WolfieMoon: no...I don't  
  
Meowth: ::attacks:: YOU LIAR!!!!  
  
WolfieMoon: ::takes out pikachu and he shocks them all::......no..... I am telling the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer~ OH C'mon! if I owned either...would you think I would waste my time writing? I would be trying (harder) to take over the world along with the strawberries!...I do own the strawberries. Back away from my strawberries!  
  
~~~~~~~ They could see the island that they both remembered from their childhood. The isle looked just the same as they remembered it. When they landed, Serena was bombarded with the many friends she was taken away from so many years ago. Usagi looked at Serena with sadden eyes. "Sere-chan, there's something you should know. Papa has been sick a lot."  
  
Serena seemed to freeze. "How sick?"  
  
"Very. But I promised him that I would find you so he could see you again. C'mon. Follow me."  
  
Usagi walked to the entrance of the ruined castle that she had been sharing with mewtwo for years. They walked into his bedroom to find him looking out the window. He turned to the two girls. When his eyes landed on Serena, he collapsed to his knees. She immediately ran over to him.  
  
"Papa-chan! Oh papa I missed you so much!"  
  
"S-ser-serena? Serena! My little sere."  
  
He began hugging her and even crying. As Usagi watched the heartfelt emotions the two were displaying, she noticed her papa had a bowl of half eaten stew beside his bed. She hadn't been there for a few days and even so, he couldn't make the stew, he was so weak.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but papa-chan, who else is here?" questioned Usagi.  
  
Mewtwo looked up and then to the stew. He knew he couldn't hide that from her. He decided to answer truthfully.  
  
"Usa-chan, since you were gone, Mew came to visit. He. After seeing how bad I was, decided to get help from an old group of friends. They are in the kitchen now, though one should be up in a few to take my bowl down."  
  
"Are they humans?" Usagi seemed to narrow her eyes at this. Ever since her sister was taken, she despised humans.  
  
"Yes, they are humans and I want you to be nice to them."  
  
"Papa you know how I feel about humans! Oh I will be nice to them out of respect to you, don't worry. C'mon Serena, I will take ya down so you can get something to eat."  
  
With this Usagi left the room. Serena glanced to her papa and smiled then followed after her sister. As they reached the kitchen they heard a loud crash and made a dash for the room. When they came to the doorway, they stopped in their tracks. Their mouths were wide open!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ WolfieMoon: Sorry for the cliffy but I will have the next chappy up quicker than what I did. I have to go now because my mom is home and she always kicks me off! BAI!::takes the strawberries with her::...mine!  
  
Team rocket::...o.o''''''''' 


End file.
